LET'S CELEBRATE
by bomipark6104
Summary: REPOST- "Hanya perayaan panas yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya" CHANBAEK/PWP/ONESHOOT.


**LET'S CELEBRATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hanya perayaan panas yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kakao talk_

 _sat, 06 mei_

 _CY PARK_

 _ **BAEK? KAU DIMANA?**_ _6.30 AM_

 _ **Baek?**_ _6.30 AM_

 _ **Sayang?**_ _6.31 AM_

 _BAEKHH_

 _ **?**_ _6.32 AM_

 _ **Ada apa? Yeolli?**_ _6.32 AM_

 _ **Aku dikamar kok.**_ _6.32 AM_

 _CY PARK_

 _ **Lagi apa? aku kesana ya.**_ _6.32 AM_

 _BAEKHH_

 _ **lagi main sama Kasper nih di kasur, Baekki tunggu ya sayang.**_ _6.33 AM_

 _CY PARK_

 _ **APA? KASPER?! NGAPAIN? POKOKNYA AKU KESANA SEKARANG!**_ _6.33 AM_

.

.

Ku tutup Hp kesayanganku dan menaruhnya di nakas terdekatku.

"Gimana Baek? berhasil?" tanya Kasper yang sedang meniaup balon.

"Berhasil lah, Baekki gitu loh, siapa suruh melupakan ulang tahunku" ucapku sembari membereskan tempat tidur.

"setahuku dia mengingatnya Baek, hanya tidak memberimu pesan saja sebagai tanda pengucapannya." ujar Kasper terlihat sedang berpikir, yang membuat moodku jadi berantakan.

"Ishhh, sudahlah jangan bahas, lagipula mau dia ingat atau tidak kalau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat kan sama saja" gerutuku.

"iyadeh, terserah kau saja."

BRAAKK

Pintu kamar hotelku terbuka secara kasar, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasih hatiku yang ganteng ini.

"YAK! kalau pintu itu rusak bagaimana bodoh!" ucapku.

"Loh kalian tidak dikasur?" tanya kekasihku dengan muka kebingungannya dan sedikit membuatku kesal dengan pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

"Jadi kau ingin aku dikasur bersama Kasper, baiklah ayo Kas-" ucap ku terpotong oleh protesan Chanyeol.

"TIDAK, kau kan kekasihku, jadi hanya boleh bersamaku."

"hey, kalian itu berisik tau, Chan sebenarnya ini hanya trik kami supaya kau kesini dan mengucapkan seraya merayakan ulang tahun kekasihmu itu, kau lupa?" jelas Kasper dengan santai, tak tahu kah ia bahwa aku disini menahan malu, mau di taru kemana muka imutku.

"apakah itu benar Baekkiku?"cih apaan dia, sok-sok pake tanda pemilikan segala.

.

.

.

 **chan prov.**

Aigoo,lihatlah sekarang kekasih mungilku ini, memanyunkan bibirnya dengan muka yang memerah.

"baiklah ayo kekamarku"ucapku

"kalian berdua"lanjutku melihat muka bingung mereka.

.

.

.

"ayo masuk"

CTARRRR

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUNIE SAYANG"ucapku lantang bersamaan dengan balon yang kuletuskan.

"Yak! kejutan macam apa ini, kau ingin membuatku serangan jantun eoh?"dan aku hanya bisa nyengir, dengan Kasper yang memandangku malas.

"baiklah ayo kita foto dulu"

cklik

"Dah karena kita udah foto, sekarang Kasper kau boleh pergi"

"mwo? yak! telinga peri kau ini...hah sudahlah kuharap kalian go public sebentar lagi" ucap kasper.

.

.

"hei sayang kau tak ingin hadiah kah?" tanyaku sembari memeluknya dari belakang dengan ia yang mengahadap jendela.

ku hirup aroma kesukaanku, selalu memabukkan. Kujilati leher jenjangnya hingga sebuah erangan kecil kudengar.

"engh"

"menikmatinya hm?"ia mengangguk.

tak diam, tanganku merayap masuk kedalam mengelus perut rata nan halus kekasihku ini hingga menemukan dua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras, ku mainkan puttingnya, menariknya, menekannya, hingga membuat lingkaran disana.

"ahhh chann"

Ku balikkan tubuhnya, dan menabrakan bibirku terhadap bibir tipisnya, ku hisap bibir bawahnya yang menjadi candu untukku, ku gigit bibir yang hampir membengkak itu, hingga ia berteriak sehingga mulutnya terbuka, kumasukan lidahku dan memainkan lidahnya bersama lidahku, mengeksplor mulutnya hingga tanpa disadari kami terdapat benang saliva yang mengalir didagu Baekhyun.

Ia meraba-raba dadaku yang masih terbalut kaos, sembari berciuman kubawa ia berbaring di kasurku, dan membuka kaos yang menghalangi tubuh kami berdua, ku kecup dahinya lalu turun kemata kecilnya, hidung mungilnya, dua pipi kenyalnya dan mengecup lagi bibir tipisnya yang sudah merah membengkak akibat ulahku. Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat tatapan sayunya dengan napas terengahnya yang membuat libidoku meningkat. Ku kecup lehernya, menjilatnya dengan sensual dan hampir menghisapnya jika tak mendengar suara indahnya yang sedang menasehatiku.

"jangan memberi tandaahh Channh ingat nanti malam kita ada acara" ucapnya yang membuatku kesal, tapi yasudahlah, kulanjutkan lagi aksi menggoda kekasihku.

Ku telusuri tubuhnya menggunakan lidahku, mengecup, menghisap, mengulum putting sebelah kiri dengan tangan yang meremas putting sebelah kanan kekasihku.

"ahhh...Chann"

"teruslah mendesah Baek, sebut namaku"

Kubuka celana jeansnya hingga ia hanya menggunakan celana dalam yang berwarna hitam, kutekan penis mungilnya yang sudah berdiri.

"ahhh...jaanghhh...annhh.."

menjilatnya dari luar celana, hingga pelan-pelan kubuka cela itu dan melihat penis kekasihku telah mengeluarkan percumnya, kumasukan penisnya kedalam mulut hangatku dan memainkan lubang sempitnya dengan jari telunjukku.

"ahhh Chhhannn...nikhh...mathh"

Ketika ku merasa ia akan keluar, kutarik kepalaku dan membuat diriku berdiri, kulihat wajah kekasihku itu merenggut tak suka.

"Sabar Baek,"

Kubuka celana ku hingga dalaman yang kukenakan, hingga munculah penis kebanggaanku. Ku tidih kembali tubuh mungilnya, ku jilat telinganya dan membisikan suatu kalimat.

"Kulum dia Baek"

Tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun langsung mendorongku sehingga sekarang ialah yang menindihku dan menjilati tubuhku dari dada hingga penisku dan menjilat penisku dangan lidah kecilnya.

Kurasakan hangatnya mulutnya ketika sedang menghisap penisku, kubantu ia menaik turunkan kepalanya, hingga kurasa orgasme ku akan datang ia mengangkat kepalaya.

"balas dendam ya?" kutanya dengan memegangi pinggangnya.

"hehehe, langsung saja ya gatal nih"

"baiklah, bersiaplah"

kubalikkan kembali hingga ia kembali kutindih. Ku buka kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggangku. Ku lihat wajahnya, ku kecup sekali bibirnya dan berkata didepan bibirnya.

"Tahan ya sayang"

Dengan pelan-pelan kumasukan penisku ke dalam lubang yang berkedut meminta tuk digaruk.

"Akhh" desah kami berdua ketika penisku sepenuhnya masuk.

dengan tempo pelan kuhentakkan penisku masuk lebih dalam, hingga tak terasa tempo kian meningkat.

"ahhhh...chhannn"

"sshhhh...Baekkhh...mmhhh"

"fashhhhh...Channhhh...Yeollhhh"

Bunyi decitan kasur pun terdengar ditambah desahan Baekhyun yang memenuhi kamarku, hingga tujuh tusukkan kemudian Baekhyunku mencapai puncaknya dan menyemprotkan spermanya hingga mengenai perut dan sprei kasurku.

"ahhh sshshhhhh"

dan sepuluh tusukkan terakhir aku mengeluarkan lahar panasku ke dalam lubangnya dan langsung tertidur menuju alam mimpi.

"Itu hadiahmu Baek"

"Hadiah ku? atau hadiahmu?" tanyanya.

ku peluk erat ia dan mendenar kekehan kecil yang ia keluarkan.

 **end**

IG : bomipark_6104

dahhh hufft gmn? kurang kah? au ah terang minta review aja deh nanti dilanjut story lain tp masih PWP kok kan ini tempat story ku yg berisi PWP heheheh klo 20+ review lnjt story baru ya...

=BOMIPARK6104=


End file.
